The invention relates generally to computers and, more particularly, to a computer in a tower configuration provided with a modular power supply assembly located in a separate bay.
There has been a continuing trend since personal computers were introduced about twenty years ago to reduce the size of the computer housing or xe2x80x9cboxxe2x80x9d that holds the basic computer components such as the motherboard, power supply and various drives. One of the reasons for this trend is that computer peripherals have become increasingly available and affordable and thus compete for desk top space with computers. For example it is not uncommon for a modern computer user to have a computer, mouse, keyboard, 21 inch monitor, personal printer and scanner on his/her desk top whereas twenty years ago a typical desk top would have had nothing on it other than a typewriter or calculator.
One technique now widely employed by designers for reducing a computer""s desk top xe2x80x9cfootprintxe2x80x9d is use of a xe2x80x9ctowerxe2x80x9d configuration. Whereas a standard computer housing has a relatively small height and relatively larger length and width dimensions, a tower computer has a relatively small width and relatively larger length and height dimensions.
However there are certain considerations which are a challenge to a designer""s ability to down size a computer, whether in a standard or tower configuration. To begin with there are certain features which all modern computer users expect to be provided in a desk top personal computer. A motherboard and power supply assembly are of course required to make the computer functional. Program and data storage devices of some type are also required. Presently the storage devices typically installed are a fixed media drive, typically a hard disk, and a removable media drive. The removable media drive which is most commonly installed is an optical drive such as a CD or DVD drive. Thus the computer housing must have a space for each of these components.
One design technique for installing computer components in a small space is to increase component density, i.e. to pack the components tightly together within the housing. However a competing consideration is the need to provide adequate cooling of a modern computer""s more powerful CPU (central processing unit) and high speed drives. If components are too tightly packed, cooling becomes problematic. Another consideration which cuts against dense packing is the desire of computer owners to be able to upgrade their computers by addition of RAM (random access memory) chips and expansion cards to the motherboard. A still further consideration is a desire by computer owners as well as computer manufacturers who must perform warranty repair work, for a computer configuration which provides easy access to various components which may require maintenance or replacement during the life of the computer. In densely packed housings it is often necessary to go through the tedious process of removing one or more components using special tools and techniques in order to gain access to the component which must be tested or replaced.
Thus a need exists for a computer which is relatively compact and yet which has adequate space for cooling and which is relatively easy to upgrade and maintain/repair.
The present invention is directed to a computer having a modular power supply assembly. The modular power supply assembly may be mounted in a separate bay provided at a rear portion of a sheet metal housing. The bay is constructed and arranged to enable the power supply assembly to be quickly and easily removed for maintenance and/or replacement. Placing the power supply assembly in a separate bay also facilitates access to other computer components since access to them is not blocked by the power supply assembly. In one embodiment the power supply assembly includes a sub-housing which is slideably insertable and removable in the bay through an opening in a rear face of the computer housing. The power supply assembly may have an electrical coupling that electrically connects with a coupling mounted inside the computer housing automatically upon insertion of the power supply assembly into the bay. The power supply assembly may include a fan mounted within the sub-housing and the sub-housing may have vent portions that interface with a motherboard bay and the ambient air, respectively. The power supply assembly may be constructed in a manner so that it is free of exterior electrical cables or direct connectors therefor.
Thus the invention may comprise a tower computer having a sheet metal housing including a plurality of separate bays housing a plurality of computer components. The plurality of separate bays include a first bay with a power supply assembly readily removeably mounted therein exclusive of any other ones of said plurality of computer components.
The invention may also comprise a method of making a tower computer including: encasing a computer power supply assembly inside a sheet metal box having a electrical coupler portion at one end; and sliding the sheet metal box into a bay in a computer housing until the electrical coupler portion at the one end of the power supply assembly mates with an electrical coupler portion mounted in the bay and electrically connected to other computer components.